Vampire Love
by RedRose102
Summary: When Mr. Darcy is ready to admit his feelings for Elizabeth, tragedy strikes and they are all turned into vampires! Lizzie gets separated from her family and they all think that she is dead. A 210 years later they are reunited...full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

_Full summary: After Fitzwilliam Darcy starts to admit that he's in love with Elizabeth, tragedy strikes. At another ball at Netherfield, a fire breaks out. The only people who make it out alive are Jane, Charles, Georgiana, Fitzwilliam, Mr. Bennett, Mrs. Bennet, Kitty, Lydia, Mary, and Elizabeth. While they are all out in the forest waiting to die from their burns, three vampires come along and save them. All of them turn into vampires. Elizabeth gets separated from them, however, and they all think that she died. Now, a hundred and ten years later they are reunited, but Elizabeth doesn't remember any of them. She has her own family now. Will Darcy help her remember so that he can make her his mate? _

_Flashback:_

Elizabeth Bennet was sitting with her friend Charlotte Lucas. They were talking about Jane and Mr. Bingly.

"Is he courting her?"

"Yes, I do believe so. He comes over to Longborn quite often. I do say it is quite obvious that he is in love with her."

"And what of you and Mr. Darcy?"

Elizabeth scowled at her friend.

"What _about _me and Mr. Darcy?"

Charlotte sighed. "It is quite obvious that he fancies you. How can you not see it?"

"I cannot see it because it is not there," Elizabeth replied stonily.

"Elizabeth, he loves you. I can see it in his eyes when he looks upon you. I can see it when your name is spoken by another; his eyes light up with delight and he listens intently on what is spoken about you. Every time you talk to him he smiles a tiny smile and his eyes are full of passion. He loves you. All you need to do is give him a chance to redeem himself."

"I shall do nothing of the sort. What you say is false. In your eyes he is the perfect man for me. In mine, he is nothing but a prideful man who looks down upon us like we are filth at the bottom of his shoe. I have no other feelings for him, but disdain. That is it," Elizabeth said firmly.

Charlotte Lucas sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to change her friend's mind about the gentleman.

Unbeknownst to the two women, Fitzwilliam Darcy stood about five feet away with a broken heart. He had just heard what his love had said and he couldn't be any more deflated as he was at that very moment.

_How could she…? I am __**not **__prideful! I'm just…shy. I'll admit it, I'm shy. How can I come off as prideful? _

"Lizzie," Charlotte asked her friend, interrupting her musings of her sister and Mr. Bingly,

"Yes?" She asked.

"What has Mr. Darcy done that is so horrendous in your eyes?"

Fitzwilliam listened intently.

Lizzie's lip thinned. "He has tried to separate Jane and Mr. Bingly; he ruined Mr. Wickham and he called me _tolerable!_"

"Is that all?"

Lizzie stared at her friend disbelievingly. "Is that all? Is that what you just uttered? Charlotte! He almost ruined Jane's chance at happiness, he _did_ ruin a poor man's life, and he insulted me to my future brother in law, and you say, 'Is that all?'"

Now, it was Charlotte's lips that thinned. "Lizzie, I'm sure he didn't mean all of those things! I'm sure he thought that he was protecting his friend from a marriage that he thought wasn't right for him! I'm sure that the Mr. Wickham may not have been a good person at all; did you ever stop to think about that? As for him calling you tolerable, he didn't know you then! I'm sure he is regretting his words now. Lizzie, everything that he has done, he must have reason for performing all those actions. If you would let him explain them, then maybe you would be glowing with happiness with a ring upon your finger! _His _ring!" With that being said, Charlotte Lucas rose up and swiftly walked away from her longtime friend without so much as a farewell in her direction.

Lizzie gazed stupidly at her friend as she disappeared out of sight.

"She's right you know," A voice spoke quietly behind Elizabeth, making her jump in surprise.

She looked up to find Mr. Darcy looking down at her with a soft expression on his face.

"About what?" She asked testily.

Mr. Darcy hesitated. "About everything," He said at last. "I do have reasons for my actions if you would care to hear them."

Lizzie was about to reply when a shriek interrupted her. Everyone turned their heads to the maid who was running in with a terrified expression upon her face. Then she spoke the words that forever haunt Lizzie, "The kitchens are on fire!"

Soon, everyone was screaming and they were all trying to rush out. Darcy grabbed Elizabeth's hand and soon found Georgiana. With both of his most favorite people by his side, he was ready to go and get them out of here.

It didn't take long for the fire to spread to the ballroom. Lizzie was trying to keep up with Mr. Darcy when she heard a familiar scream. She looked back and her eyes widened in horror as she saw Jane under a chunk of burning wood. She yanked back her hand and ran to Jane.

"Elizabeth!" Mr. Darcy used her Christian name, but she was gone and he couldn't see her anymore. He let out a low curse word and pulled Georgiana along, trying to save her.

_I __**will **__come back for Elizabeth. I just have to get Georgie out of here!_

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was trying to free her sister from the burning clutches of the fire wood.

"Lizzie," Jane coughed. "Just **go on! Get out of here! Now!**" Lizzie ignored her sister's frantic pleas and kept on trying to save her. Finally, she did manage to dig Jane out, but she was too weak. She couldn't pull herself out, so Lizzie grabbed her sister under her armpits and hoisted her out with all her might. Jane leaned against her for support. While Lizzie dragged Jane towards the nearest exit, she spotted two maids running towards another exit. _Where is Mr. Bingly? _Lizzie wondered. When she got to the exit, she ran outside as fast as her legs could carry her and laid Jane down. She noticed that her mother, Georgiana, Kitty, Lydia, Mr. Bingly (that's where he was!), her father and Mary were all lying there, not completely dead, but not completely alive.

_Wait! Where's Mr. Darcy? Where's Charlotte? _Fear gripped her heart as she realized that they were probably still inside. Even though she didn't particularly cared for Mr. Darcy, she didn't want him to get roasted alive and leave Georgiana as an orphan! So, she ran back inside to see if he was still in there. She could hear weak voices calling her name, but she paid them no mind.

Unbeknownst to her, Mr. Darcy was already inside looking for her and Miss. Lucas…well, she had been one of the unlucky few who also had expired in the fire.

"Elizabeth!" Mr. Darcy yelled. "Miss. Elizabeth! Are you in here?"

Lizzie couldn't hear him because the flames were roaring in her ears. Lizzie fell to the ground. She was too weak to go on. The smoke had built up in her lungs, leaving her unable to breathe. So, she just curled up in a ball waiting for the fire to consume her body whole.

Mr. Darcy stopped dead in his tracks. He could make out a small figure curled up into a ball. His eyes widened in terror as he recognized the familiar hair and dress.

He tried to shout her name again, but he was too horrified to even speak. Soon, he snapped out of his stupor and tried to run to his beloved, but something caught him around his waist. It felt like a pair of arms, but these arms were stone cold and they kept pulling him back farther and farther away from his Elizabeth.

"No!" He screamed; he finally found his voice. "Let me go! I have to save her!"

The person didn't reply, but kept pulling him along until he couldn't see _her _anymore. He was outside in milliseconds and before he could scream again for his Elizabeth, a stinging pain came from his neck and he blacked out.

Elizabeth was losing strength. _I need to get out of here! I just need to! _Even though she was really weak she forced her arms out and started to crawl slowly through the fire and smoke. She was about halfway out the door, when two cold arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her all the way out. She looked out and tried to find her family, but they were nowhere to be seen.

_I hope they're safe. I hope they found the energy to move far away from this fire. I hope…_

Before she could think one more thought, a sharp stinging pain came from her neck and she finally gave into the darkness, hoping to escape her physical pain as well as her emotional pain.

**Well, that's it for right now! Tell me what you think! I want to clear up something though. In this story, Charlotte Lucas didn't marry Mr. Collins; Darcy has already tried to break up Jane and Charles and Georgiana has already come into the picture. This was supposed to be her first ball, by the way! We won't hear anything more from Mr. Wickham nor from Caroline or her sister and husband. **

**Sorry to all you Caroline fans (If there are any!). **


	2. Authors note PLEASE READ!

**I'm sorry that this is an author's note! But, I made a mistake. Instead of 110 years, it's going to have to be 210 years. I wanted it to be set in the 21****st**** century. I tried to change it, but it wouldn't let me! **

**My apologies! **

**-RedRose102**


End file.
